


Cheeks Like Tomatoes

by YourDailyFabulous



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Memories, Possible smut, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans Remembers Resets, cute skeles, no sans x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDailyFabulous/pseuds/YourDailyFabulous
Summary: (This is my first story on here so it might be horrible. welp.)
You never knew flowers could save your ass. Literally.





	1. Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a psychotic goat lady and a talking flower pot.

**Darkness.**

You're falling, all you see around you is the outline of jagged rocks; nothing else. You couldn't even shout out anything with the wind blowing at your face. You squeeze your eyes shut so tightly that white spots start to form in your vision as you get ready to land on the surface. 

 

_Plop._

 

Your bottom stings slightly as you look under you, only to see a batch of red flowers. Your eyes widen and you gently grasp an end of a petal to see if it was real. If any of this was real. 

 

"A human?" A small, high pitched voice called out to most likely you.

 

You clear your throat awkwardly, "Uh yep. That's me. Human." You jab your thumbs at your face weakly. A _flower pot_ hops closer to you, emerging from the darkness and ignoring your weird gesture. The flower looked concerned, scared even.

 

"Come with me." 

 

You didn't say anything for a moment, and instead just stared at  _it_. Hesitant at first, you swing your leg back and kick the flower right into it's pot, making a crack. A small gasp escaped the flower as it looked up at you in confusion. You start to run away, following a path that led to a hallway with disgusting maroon colored walls. Where were you? You came to a halt when you bumped into a blood red wall. Well, at least it wasn't that horrific color like earlier.

 

"Oh my! A human... Are you lost?" 

 

Nope. Not a wall.

 

You looked up at the lady. She was some sort of animal. A goat, maybe? Your breath quickened and you back away from her slowly. A look of anger passes across her face but the expression changes into a sickly sweet smile. The goat giggles, "I'll keep you safe!"

\-------------------------

You always end up running.

 

The goat-lady's feet pounds across the floor as she chases after you. Your heart was dancing against your chest, and you finally see it.

 

Two dungeon doors.

 

D E T E R M I N A T I O N floods into your veins as you feel your legs go into a numb state. All you hear is footsteps and quiet threats echoing against the walls. Your fingers manage to grasp the handle and you use the last of your strength to yank the door back. You breathe in the cold air. Snow? You scream, startled when you feel a pulling on your leg. Soon, you're being dragged back and only the sound of heaving and the loud  _slam_ of your only hope was heard.

 

"Did you think it would be that easy?" She hissed into your ear, smugness clear in her voice. 

 

Damnit.

 

 

_that night..._

 

You wake up, shooting up from the bed you were apparently sleeping on. Observing your surroundings, you gaze at the clock. 6:66. In this world, was the time different? You look at it for a few more minutes until you come to realization. 666. Oh.

 

You got up from the bed and opened the door slowly, trying to ignore the lady's obnoxiously loud snoring from the other room. You tiptoed to a well furnished kitchen in hope for some kind of food. The fridge light makes you squint. 

 

Something wrapped, milk, and sugar cubes. Who puts sugar cubes in a fridge?

 

You grab the wrapped mystery food and the milk. You decided not to look for a cup. Unwrapping the food, a delicious smell hits your nose. Was that cinnamon? Your eyes widen and you stuff some pie into your mouth. You finish half of the pie quickly and put the wrapping back on, gulping down some milk. You close the door gently, and suddenly an idea floats into your head.

 

Your first thing to do was find a bathroom. That was easy since there were only about 5 rooms, except the last room was locked. The bathroom was behind the 4th door, and there was only a shower and a sink, yet no toilet. There was a window with a sign next to it; 'Let the steam out!!' You smirk in triumph, taking off your shirt, leaving you with only a tank top on. You knew taking your pants off would be more convincing. The window wasn't really big; but you could fit through it. All you had to do was pull the handle of the shower, leave it on, lock the door, and climb out the window! Easy. 

 

Your legs tremble while climbing through the window, the edges of the window piercing your stomach. You fall into the snow and open your mouth to let out a squeal of pain but then remember that the goat lady was only a few feet away from where you were standing.

 

Your shoes make footprints but you don't care about covering them up. You didn't know where you were going, you were just wandering through the forest like a lost puppy. You were exhausted after 15 minutes and not to mention cold as hell. Seriously, you had no pants on and just a tank top. The things you'd do to escape a crazy goat lady... Today was bizarre.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Or y'know, BLIZZarre. Hehe, get it? Snow, blizzard. Ok ill stop)
> 
> Sorry this was short and boring. Sans and Papyrus might possibly maybe according to my calculations be in the next chapter :>


	2. Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet some skeles.

_Tried to make this chapter a bit longer. Enjoy!_

============================

Freedom at last. It wasn't the best; you were freezing to death, but nonetheless. Freedom. 

 

At the moment, you were trying to hide under a big rock. If you tried to you lift your head you would injure yourself. Welp. All you could do was shiver. 

 

You decided to look for rocks and sticks to make a fire, or at least attempt at making one. You didn't really know how to; but when you were younger your best friend would try and start wildfires in the forest but would only get a spark out of it. She was a bit crazy but that was the reason you two were so close. 

 

The forest was filled with evergreen trees. You tripped over a few twigs on the way but you knew you couldn't use those. You had to use those thick branches that would callus your hands if you worked with them for a long period of time. You then found a big bush. "I bet there's spiders in there.' You whispered out loud to no one in particular. Hesitant at first, you dig your hand into the bush and immediately thought of warmth. Yes, 7 branches! You pull them out, feeling less freaked out until your hand brushes against something silky.  _SPIDER WEBS._ You scream, falling onto your butt with a handful of sticks. Ow.

 

This made you realize that ever since you escaped the crazy goat lady, your ass would be injured.

 

You sat up, sighing. You tried to get up but it was no use, your legs felt so numb from all the walking and the cold. "the hell are ya doing?" A deep voice said behind you. You turned towards the voice with no fear present in your eyes. You were too tired to care. 

 

Was... he a skeleton? He was wearing a jacket with fur lining the hood and he had a smirk on his face; sharp teeth and one golden tooth. "a human, heh," He walked up to you. "you're lucky I don't want you dead...  ** _Yet._** " 

 

You let out no reaction. "i'll bring you home, see what my brother wants to do with you." He watches you with intent.

 

He walks up impossibly closer, one of his eyes flashing, "and if you try to hurt me, or my brother..." He chuckles sadistically.

 

" _You're going to have a bad time._ "

 

After that, all you saw was darkness.

\-----------------

"IS IT AWAKE?"

 

"no, why?"

 

"I'M NOT A COWARD, SANS. I WON'T KILL A HUMAN WHILE IT'S SLEEPING!"

 

"...she."

 

"WHAT?"

 

"she's a female."

  
  
"I THOUGHT GIRLS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE PRETTY."

 

You scoffed in your head.

 

"boss-"

 

"JUST GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

 

You heard a sigh and footsteps, then silence. You could feel Sans' brother stare at you, and you tried your hardest not to open your eyes. 

 

"IT'S A SHAME, HUMAN..." A phalange brushed gently over your left eyelid. 

 

What was he talking about?

 

"YOU CAN OPEN YOUR EYES NOW. FOR I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS AM NOT AN IMBECILE!" Papyrus? Did they all have weird names down here? You were snapped out of your thoughts when Papyrus tried to open your eye, and he did successfully. 

 

"AHA! I KNEW IT!" The tall skeleton grinned. You just stared at him. He had a scar on his right eye, and oh god.  _Fangs_. Actual, literal, sharp fangs. He actually looked kind of... rebellious? Papyrus looked at you in confusion and something else you couldn't understand. "WHAT?! DO I HAVE SOMETHING ON MY FACE?" He sat up on the couch, calling his brother downstairs again. 

"sup boss. hey y/n." How the hell. did he know. your name. Sans looked as if he just got stabbed, "you said it while I was carrying you over to the house." He explained quickly, not looking you in the eye.

 

Papyrus growled, "ENOUGH CHATTING. GET A MIRROR FOR ME." Sans didn't hesitate, running into what you assumed was the bathroom and grabbing a black framed mirror. 

 

Papyrus looked into the mirror, observing his skull(?). "AHHH, I SEE. YOU JUST THOUGHT I WAS ABSOLUTELY STUNNING!" He looked at you with a smirk. Well, his fangs were stunning. Behind Papyrus, Sans gave you a warning look.

 

"O-of course, P-" Sans shook his head quickly," Sir?..." The taller skeleton gasped in surprise. Oh god, did you do something wrong

 

"THIS HUMAN HAS MANNERS, BROTHER!" Papyrus cleared his imaginary throat. "COME TO THE LAUNDRY ROOM, SANS."

 

You laid on the couch patiently, waiting for both of them to return. 

\--------------

  **Sans' POV:**

 

Ohshitohshitohshit. I said her name.

  
There were only 2 timelines where she was the fallen human; this one and another reset I don't remember much of. I can't keep track of this anymore. She killed Papyrus the last time she was here. y/n was so merciless, so confident in her _work_. Look at her now, she's kind of shy and won't speak much unless I give her a look. It's like she's afraid of us? I mean, who wouldn't be afraid. Papyrus can be pretty intimidating, and I can be too.

 

'SANS! PAY ATTENTION." My younger brother scowled.

 

I hummed, "sorry boss. What'd you need to talk about?"

 

"I WANT TO KEEP THE HUMAN." 

 

My eyes widened in shock, "really? a human?"

 

"AS LONG AS SHE CALLS ME SIR!" 

 

I almost rolled my eyes. She's lucky I'm not convincing him to kill her. After making me watch the death of my brother. The dust in her hands. I took a deep breath, looking up at Papyrus.

 

"okay."

 

"OKAY?"

 

"yep."

 

He pushed me out of the laundry room, following closely behind. "y/n, come here." She didn't have to think twice as she got off the couch and confronted me.

 

"Yes?" God, she looked so different. Her eyes were more vibrant and full of confusion, not dull or empty. Could I trust her again, at the risk of her taking away the only family I have left? Papyrus gazed at me impatiently, tapping his boot on the wooden floor.  

 

"we want to keep you." Papyrus nodded in agreement, arms folded.

 

Her expression quickly fused into anger, "Excuse me?! I''m not a dog. You can't ask me to sit or stay." Papyrus chuckled and maliciously grinned, grabbing her roughly by the chin.  
  
  
"IF YOU WANTED TO STAY OUTSIDE IN THE COLD, YOU COULD'VE JUST ASKED!" He started to drag her to the front door.

 

"Wait, nono-" He slammed her against the wall, a familiar scream of pain escaping her. "EXACTLY. NOW BE GOOD- OR I CAN JUST BRING YOU TO ALPHYS SO SHE CAN DO SOME... TESTING." Her face paled in fear at the word of testing. Papyrus left without a word, letting her slide down to the floor. I frowned, kneeling down and looking straight into her eyes. She didn't look at me, and instead buried herself in her knees. Oh god, the crying. I killed... She killed... 

 

y/n looks up with me, a fierce look of hatred piercing through me. "Leave me alone,  _Sans._ "

 

And I did.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feels.


	3. Lasagna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try your best to ignore the skeletons. (it's also back to your pov.)

When you open your eyes, you're still in the living room. Your cheeks were stained with dried tears and your hair stuck to your face. It was dark outside.  _This was your chance to escape._ You got up quietly, tiptoeing to the door and twisting the doorknob slowly. It was locked! How the hell? You searched for some kind of lever but failed. They probably had a key or something. An idea came to your head. The key must be in a drawer, right? At least that's where you put your keys back at your apartment.

 

There was no way you'd be going up to their rooms, so instead you searched for the kitchen. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion when you saw the kitchen light still on. No one was there as far as you could tell. Unless there was a skeleton in the cupboard. You almost snicker at your half pun. You yelp when you see  _Papyrus_ kneeling down and picking up a fork. "Holyshialabeouf you scared me." He looks up at you, his eyebrow... bone arching up in confusion. 

 

"WHAT'S A SHIA LABEOUF?" He questioned, standing up and ignoring your stare. Right.

  
"Noth- okay, what are you doing, up at-" You look around for a clock and surprisingly found one quickly. 6:66 again. Wow. "6:66. Why is it always 6:66?" You finished. 

 

He smirks at you, "IT'S A TRADITION, PET. NOW SIT DOWN AND EAT. I MADE EXTRAS, AND I KNOW MY LAZY EXCUSE OF A BROTHER WON'T EAT IT." You look down at the small table, hesitantly pulling out a chair and sitting down. It smelled absolutely horrible. A weird scent filled your nostrils. You resisted the urge to wrinkle your nose, and instead stabbed a piece with your fork. Papyrus watches you closely, as if you were going to drop the fork and run off somewhere.

 

The salty lasagna wasn't bad, but it wasn't very good either. Either way, it was bearable until you felt something sharp hit your tongue. Literally  _sharp._ You immediately spat it out onto the plate, not noticing the childishly cruel skeleton cackle in amusement.

 

"Was dat lass?!" You tried to speak.

 

"NO, IT WAS PUNISHMENT!" He laughed again, your tongue sticking out and your eyes crossed. You looked ridiculous. You gave him a cold glare, and he went quiet quickly. He got up from his chair and grabbed a napkin, putting it under the faucet and rinsing it for a few seconds. He approached you, bending down to your height and examining your tongue. You attempted to huff but failed miserably.

 

"STAY STILL!" Papyrus growled when you turned your head away from him, heat rising in your cheeks from embarrassment. 

 

"I fan do fis." You hissed, about to snatch the napkin away from him but he quickly moved his hand back, phalanges curling into your arm almost painfully to keep you still. You were about to hit him until you heard footsteps. 

 

Sans rubbed his eye sockets, sleepy, "the hell are you two doing awake?" The tall skeleton gawked for a moment before closing his mouth, not responding to his brother's question.

 

"what  _are_ you guys doing anyway?" Sans asked, eyeing the scene suspiciously. His hand was hovering over your now closed mouth and you were looking up at him. You were about to say something until Papyrus slapped his hand over your mouth. You groaned quietly in annoyance.

 

"S-SHE STAB-BED HERSELF WI-TH HER FORK!" Papyrus stammered out a lie. His sibling looked like he didn't believe a word, his permanent grin twitching as if he was holding back a genuine smile. You smirk, licking Papyrus' hand. "NYEH?!" He yelped, face burning a bright red because of the sound he'd just made. Sans looked at you with a 'what did you just do' stare, but it was gone in a flash.

 

"welp. i'm going to sleep." Sans shrugged, only the sound of his slippers echoing on wood was heard. Papyrus slowly and quite dramatically turned his head towards you, a vicious glare on his face. You flinched. 

 

"D-DON'T DO THAT, UNLESS YOU WANT GLASS IN YOUR NEXT MEAL ONCE AGAIN." You quickly shook your head in fear, making him grin in triumph. He looked down at his hand for a moment but you didn't notice.

 

"YOU GOT BLOOD ON ME." He muttered still with a loud tone. It took all the will power you had for you to not burst out in laughter. You weren't really sure if this a dream, because the situation was extremely unrealistic and odd.

 

_The whole situation._

 

You get up from your seat, walking up to the sink where he washed his hands gently. You grabbed a dirty dish and a sponge laying on the counter, "Mind if fi felp?" You didn't really ask, it was more like a statement. Papyrus looked down at you in confusion and something flickered in his soul, yet he didn't really pay attention to it. It was an unfamiliar feeling. He couldn't possibly appreciate the human, _right?_

Sighing, you rolled your neck to the side, feeling a bit worn out. But if you were going to be stuck here, atleast you'd do some work...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol avoiding my homework by writing this. Sorry if it's a little short, I'll make sure the next chapter is longer!


	4. Grillby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans decides to bring you to Grillby's as an apology and Papyrus tags along despite his hatred for grease.

"Grill-what?" You asked, not facing the short skeleton.

 

He sighed, "grillby's. it's a bar or somethin' like that. come on, this is your only chance to get out."

 

You sat up straight, your back still facing him. "to get out of the house." He said quickly. Damnit. You got up and looked at him for a moment before agreeing. 

 

"Uhm, can I borrow pants?" You had just realized that you were walking around with two male skeletons most likely staring at your ass. Sans didn't even blush, and instead got off the couch and went upstairs into his bedroom. There were a few crashes and slams and then you felt a tap on your shoulder. You jump, turning to him with eyes narrowed.

 

"Did you just teleport?" You were 95% sure he was sweating.

 

"i dunno." He responded with a shrug, shoving the oversized shorts in your hands while hoping you'd forget about his wizardry. You were about to pull them on until you saw him staring at you with a blank expression on his face.

 

You stared back. "what?" He questioned, leaning against the wall.

 

"Can you... turn around." You sighed, the shorts hovering over your legs. 

 

"uh. why." He muttered and pushed himself off the wall and faced the other way. Privacy at last. And proper clothing. 

 

"You can look now." Sans turned towards you, laughing at how ridiculous his shorts looked on you. You glared at him, making him shut up almost immediately. He raised his hands in surrender, opening the front door only by a little bit.

 

"y'know, it's extremely rare for us skeletons to be attracted to... humans. so you dun have to worry bout' us staring at you." Oh. Of course. You nodded, adjusting your tank top and shoving your hands in the pockets of your shorts.

 

"boss, we're going out." Sans called out lazily. Papyrus practically tripped down the stairs, you had to stifle a laugh at how weird he looked. 

 

"I SHALL COME ALONG!" He panted, letting out breathless 'nyehs'.

 

Papyrus glared at you when you let out a snort, making you cower and look down at your ripped shoes. There was a sound of triumph and you had the sudden urge to slap that scar off his attractive skull.

 

  
"W-OW... PATHETIC! CAN'T KEEP YOUR THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF, HUH?" Papyrus stomped over to you, grabbing your chin roughly to make eye contact.

 

  
"A SCRAWNY HUMAN LIKE YOU WILL NEVER. MEET. MY. STANDARDS." He grinned devilishly then walked out the door.

 

  
There was a moment of silence between you and Sans.

 

  
"Did I say that out-"

 

  
"yep."  
_____________

 

"boss, I thought you hated grease?" Sans spoke up to break the awkward silence. Papyrus merely growled, shutting his older brother up.

 

  
Papyrus held your hand tightly, and not in the comfortable way. His phalanges dug into your skin painfully, and if you were to even pull the slightest he would apply more pressure. You didn't know whether to feel relieved or scared when he let go of your hand as you approached Grillby's.

 

  
"whatcha want?" Sans asked you, glancing. You hesitated- could you really pick your meal?

 

  
"SANS!" Papyrus groaned in annoyance, "IT DOESN'T GET TO CHOOSE. ORDER FILTHY HUMAN FOOD!"

 

  
"she. also, i dunno if grillby has 'filthy human food.'" Sans gave you a sly grin, and you resisted the urge to roll your eyes.

 

  
Papyrus bent down to his sibling's height, whispering something that you couldn't understand. Sans' skull turned blood red, and he buried his skull in his hands. Papyrus smiled with a satisfying look; a tint of red on his cheeks too.

 

  
You weren't sure if you wanted to know what that toddler skeleton told Sans.

 

  
"l-lets sit down." Sans said, still recovering from Papyrus' words. You sighed quietly, trying to reach the bar stool. It was so tall! Sans teleported into his seat, shifting on it tauntingly. Papyrus easily sat down on his stool due to his height.

 

  
"Uhm... Sans?" You whispered, tugging at his jacket. He shook, and you were guessing he was laughing at your attempt. He ignored you and started talking to the fire monster behind the counter.

 

  
"S-sir?" You poked his cervical vertabrae. Papyrus stopped moving for a moment, but then started browsing through the menu again. You grumbled in embarrassment, feeling a couple of eyes on you.

 

  
You touched his vertebrae again, more roughly this time. He let out a sound that sounded like a growl and a whimper? Others didn't hear it because of the chatter and the fighting.

 

  
"NYEH- DON'T D-DO THAT!" Papyrus picked you up harshly, practically slamming you on the stool. You yelped, your bottom stinging.

  
"hey. you seem kind of... down." Sans rested his head on the table and bursted out into laughter.

 

  
You moaned in pure annoyance, but eventually started giggling quietly. You didn't notice Papyrus staring at you.

 

  
"Papyrus, part of the royal guard, right?" The flaming bartender greeted him. He smiled proudly.

 

  
"YES. I'D LIKE TO GET FRIES FOR THIS... HUMAN." He gestured towards you with disgust. Grillby nodded, gazing at you somewhat lustfully. You shivered at his creepiness, and he took that as a wrong idea.

 

  
"I see... You making her public?" The fire monster leaned towards you, his hand brushing against your neck.

 

  
Papyrus growled, "NO. SHE'S MINE." You were quite surprised when you heard him say she instead of it.

 

  
Grillby frowned, "You're no fun," He winked at you. "Hope to see you soon, hot stuff." You wrinkled your nose.

 

  
"HOW DISGUSTING! I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, WILL NOT ACCEPT BEHAVIOR LIKE-" He started rambling. Oh gosh, he'd probably go on for hours.

 

  
Hesitating at first, you touched his spine again. He stopped talking and his cheekbones flushed. "NYEHHH!! STOP TOUCHING ME Y-YOU BRAT." You pursed your lips, feeling eyes burning at the back of your neck.

 

 

You looked his Sans, he was sweating buckets and the white pinpricks disappeared from his eye sockets. He grabbed your hand and his brothers, and all three of you were floating through darkness.

 

  
You laid on the floor, muttering things that made no sense. You felt lightheaded, and the two skeletons bickering loudly wasn't helping.

 

  
"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELEPORT?"

 

  
"i didn't want to ruin your reputation, b-boss."

 

  
"GAHH! GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM YOU USELESS IDIOT!"

 

  
"...okay."

 

  
There were footsteps. You closed your eyes, enjoying the darkness that was coming over you.

 

  
"W-WAIT! GET THE HUMAN!!" It was too late, Sans had already left.

 

  
"DAMNIT."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
